ixallia_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdoms
Kingdoms & Empires Ixallia is home to many kingdoms and empires, all stretching out and competing for land, resources, and control. The primary focus is on the eastern part of the largest continent. The four super powers that control this region are Bretton Commonwealth, Andrada Imperium, Veil Dominion, and the Sumara Kingdoms. There are many smaller kingdoms and city states between these 4 great powers, getting caught up in trade disputes and wars on a regular basis. Some are absorbed over time, others rise and fall, while few endure. Bretton Commonwealth The Bretton Commonwealth is primarily human, but also includes several other races that live and work together. Original formed from an alliance between several kingdoms of Elves, Dwarves, and humans to fight a greater evil. Instead of disbanding, they chose to continue this unity, giving rise to the Bretton Commonwealth. Overtime, other races such as the Tabaxi, Lu'Kyon, Mouslings and even some Dragonborne joined, creating a unified power unlike the world has ever seen. The Commonwealth controls the largest territory, and has chosen to often stay out of disputes between other nations. Though it maintains vigilance, they prefer to think of themselves as peacekeepers, and not conquerors. Despite all their talk of harmony and peace, they do also have a great military presence. Often this is used to patrol the frontiers, fighting off pirates, slaves, and powerful monsters that rampage unexpectedly. However, its main purpose is to be ready should another coming darkness, such as the one that brought them together, ever return. While most of the Commonwealth is quite progress and open to innovation, the politics are not so. One foot in the future and one foot in the past. Originally ruled by something once known as the Tri-Council, an Emperor (human) and two High Kings (elf and dwarf) and aided by a Council of Nobles. This worked, sort of, but now in the new age, there is a multi leveled bureaucracy. So not much better. Though the Council of Nobles was dissolved in favour of elected officials from the public, many of the Noble Houses still involve themselves in politics. These royalists aren't given any special treatment, and run for office just like everyone else...except with a lot more money... Federal Government - The Tri-Council still exists but act as "Heads of State" - The House of Commons make the laws in the Commonwealth. Representatives are called Members of Parliament, and made up of both publicly elected officials and nobles - The Prime Minister is the head of government in the Commonwealth, and chooses MPs to be part of his ministers in the cabinet. - The Senate reviews the laws proposed by House of Commons. Senators are chosen by the Prime Minister and the Tri-Council Provincial and Territorial Government - The Arbiter is the preventative of Tri-Council - The Legislative Assembly makes law. Originally the duty of local nobles, representatives are now publicly elected instead of assigned Municipal Government - Residents of the municipality elect the mayor and council members to lead the local government. Committees of Councillors discuss budget, service and administrative issues that are then passed on to the council for debate. Citizens, business owners and community groups can present their concerns to Councillors at committee meetings The military power of the Commonwealth went from having to gather the private armies of all the nobles, to having a full time standing armed forces. The benefits outweighed the disgruntled feelings of those who didn't want to tell let go of their forcefully conscripted armies, and a civil war was fought over this. Today, the Commonwealth military is divided into five main organizations: Guardsmen, Navy, Battle Mages, Engineering Corp, and Knights Guardsmen - The cornerstone of the Commonwealth military. They are used as both military assets, and local police. Garrisons are more than just training and housing areas for troops, but also have a public function to report, investigate, and deal with local criminal activity. This replaced the need for militias in most parts of the Commonwealth. Navy - In the age of airships, naval warfare has gone up, literally. Naval vessels can both act on the high seas, and in the air. Members of the Commonwealth Navy often have to work under difficult conditions, as they take on long-term assignments. Much of their role during peacetime involves patrolling provincial borders, isolated frontiers, and trade routes. Besides pirates, slavers, and other unforeseen dangers, the men and women of the Navy also have to deal with nature and isolation. As a result, they are some of the most disciplined and well trained. Battle Mages - Those that show promising magical potential can often find a home in one of the two places, the College of Magic, and the Battle Mages. These warrior casters have honed their craft to a razor's edge, able to cast spells and channel energies even under the most difficult circumstances. Those who graduate, are automatically officers, and treated with respect, even by nobles. Engineering Corp - Masters of the science and magic, the Engineering Corp builds, maintains, and operates all the heavy machinery that is in use by the Commonwealth military. From airships to exo-frames, they do it all. Knights - Once a title given only to nobles, the knights have opened up their ranks to anyone who has potential. This caused quite a stir when it was first introduced, but has been well worth it. The academies are still filled mostly by nobles, but the mix of "common blood" is a humbling experience. In the end, these elite warriors are both feared and respected. Many tales and songs of valiant knights still live on to this day, with new legends being made everyday. Andrada Imperium work in progress Veil Dominion A nation built on fanatical teachings, and outdated concepts. The Dominion is a highly religion driven nation, believing their way is the will of the gods, and that the Path is the only way to live. They are primarily human, and tend to either kill or enslave any who they deem "unholy" or call them out on this hypocrisy. This has led to many conflicts over the centuries between them, and pretty much everyone else. They are led by a single ruler who calls himself the Prophet, and believed to be immortal. Though unconfirmed. No one has ever seen his face since he wears a very ornate mask and dress robes. Public appearances are rare, usually reserved for special occasions. He has a small council of Archbishops that also possess potent magical abilities. The Prophet is also constantly surrounded by this Divine Spears, 50 elite warriors clad head to toe in silver and black armour. There are many stories and tall tales about them, such as how just one can lay waste to an entire orc horde. True or not, they should not be taken lightly. When the Veil Dominion goes to war, they call it a Grand Crusade. Often the goals vary, but it usually includes some form of rapid expansion. The last one took place over 300 years ago, known to many as the War or Storms. The Prophet had somehow seized control of a very powerful artifact that granted him great power over the elements. With aid from the Commonwealth, the Sumara Kingdoms, and the Free Kingdoms, this incursion was halted, but just barely. Since then, the Dominion has been unnervingly silent. However, in recent years, rumours have been going around that things are stirring in the east... Sumara Kingdoms .work in progress Free Kingdoms and Independent City States work in progress